


Thankful

by rosesandribbons



Series: Take These Broken Wings, and Learn to Fly [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: When Thanksgiving rolls around, Peter only has one request. Tony can't let his boy down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: Take These Broken Wings, and Learn to Fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here’s my Thanksgiving 2020 fic. I’m really just using Thanksgiving as an excuse for the entire team *cough cough Tony and Bucky* to make up again. So… here’s a short story about that!
> 
> Also I’ve got more time on my hands recently and I’m planning on posting more stories and starting a Penny Parker series, so stay tuned! Prompts are always welcome:)

Because it was the time of thanks. Of forgiveness.

And because Peter fricking Parker has to be so damn innocent.

The boy had brought it up in conversation casually during lab time one day, making Tony nearly drop his wrench to the floor. The first thing Tony has asked was if Steve had told him to say that. Because really? How did he ask that so simply? Like it was the most normal thing ever? But apparently Peter had just been curious.

“Hey Tony?” The boy had asked.

“What’s up kid?” He had replied without looking up from his suit.

“Can Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes come over for Thanksgiving?”

So yeah, not normal, completely out of the blue, totally something that would freak Tony out.

After getting over his initial shock, Tony had stuttered out, “Did Spangles ask you to say that?”

The boy had looked at him confused before saying, “No… I just think that maybe it would cheer Steve up a bit. I mean I don’t really know what’s going on with Mr. Barnes… but it could be like a team bonding sort of thing? I don’t know. Just thinking.”

The boy had given him a short smile and gone back to work without another word, leaving Tony to an internal battle and not be able to focus on his work for the rest of the day.

By the time Peter had left the lab to work on homework, Tony had succeeded in getting nothing done. Of course Peter had to do this.

In all honesty, Tony wasn’t super upset about it. Just… stressed. He knew he had to figure something out with this at some point, and Peter had just been doing the right thing without even knowing it.

Not that big of a surprise.

000

And then, three days before Thanksgiving, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes entered the tower with hesitant faces. Steve had greeted them with hugs in the lobby and brought them to the floors to drop their luggage off.

And then the awkward stage, where they were in the penthouse where Nat and Clint greeted them, along with a bouncing Peter who was oddly anxious to meet them.

Tony watched from the side where Peter introduced himself. He gave Tony a giddy smile before introducing himself as Spider-Man.

That at least put a smile on Tony’s face when the two guests' jaws dropped as they realized they were looking at the boy who took both of them down at the airport. Lucky for them, anytime Peter was around there was a pretty decent atmosphere. Some awkward stages here and there, but over the course of the next few days it wasn’t as bad as most expected.

When Thanksgiving rolled around, Tony could stand being in the same room as everyone and having small talk here and there. Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce were all present at the time helping soothe Tony’s nerves along with Peter.

And by dinner that Thursday, Tony didn’t have to force a smile to his face. The genius looked around the table as everyone smiled at Peter while he talked about one of his favorite days on patrol, and smiled at his plate as he took another bite of food.

This isn’t so bad.

000

The day before Sam and Bucky were planning on leaving, Tony brought the proposal to Steve so he could ask his friends. Just an offer, but he figured it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

As Steve said a “Thankyou, Tony”, the man nodded and turned away with a smile on his face and just one thought running through his head.

Peter will be proud of me.

000

Four days after Thanksgiving, Bucky and Sam were fully moved in on the floor with Steve. Rhodey had work off for the next month and a half, so he was currently staying full time on his floor.

The atmosphere in the tower was never bad, always a comforting presence surrounding everyone.

Sam and Bucky started joining the team for breakfasts and dinners, sometimes everyone would end up in the gym together for training, and other times everyone would surround the TV for the annual movie night. 

And not once did Tony regret.

He was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeziest ending yet, but we’re going with it. There wasn’t a ton of real Thanksgiving stuff going on, but I’m glad I found a way to squeeze the others into my stories. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Any prompts are welcome, Irondad and Spiderson or Penny Parker. I’ll be open to other suggestions too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
